OS courts sur Frenchdrabble
by Louve26
Summary: Recueil d'OS courts sur la superbe communauté de Frenchdrabble ! A déguster sans modération !
1. The show must go on !

Toutes les fics publiées sur Frenchdrabble sont là ! Ne cherchez plus !

Les défis sont hebdomadaires et les fics comptent moins de 500 mots. Et les commentaires sont les bienvenus, alors à votre bon coeur, gentes damoizelles, gents damoizeaux...

* * *

Défi : show

Titre : The show must go on

Pairing : Lupin / Tonks

Rating : G

Nombre de mots : 420

Il remonte l'allée lentement, un pâle sourire sur son visage.

Pour ceux qui le connaissent depuis peu, il parait ému et c'est normal, c'est son mariage aujourd'hui. Pour ses amis, il est au bord du gouffre, à la limite de l'implosion, le doute et la peur étreignant sa gorge.

Il sait bien qu'il attendait ce jour depuis longtemps. Il sait bien qu'il ne le regrettera jamais. Il sait bien qu'il l'aime tant que son cœur est broyé sous l'émotion, ses pensées confuses et que même ses jambes tremblent lorsqu'il s'arrête près d'elle, à quelques pas de l'autel où leurs serments seront prononcés.

Il la regarde et pour la première fois, remarque qu'elle n'est pas… déguisée. Il contemple ses cheveux châtain clair élégamment relevés sur sa nuque, ses grands yeux bleus qui sourient et lui disent « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien… », son visage rayonnant de bonheur alors qu'elle se tient dans sa robe couleur crème qui s'évase en corolle autour d'elle. Un lys fragile qu'il se promet de protéger de tous et surtout de lui…

Elle est belle et il se sent fatigué.

Elle est jeune et il se sent vieux.

Elle est en bonne santé et il hurlera à la mort toutes les nuits de pleine lune s'il ne prend pas sa potion « tue-loup » à temps. Ce visage qu'il espère serein se transformera en un museau hideux, ses dents s'allongeront en des couperets mortels, son corps se recouvrera d'une fourrure grisâtre et son âme lui échappera. Il ne sera plus un homme, moins qu'une bête…

Mais lorsqu'elle prend enfin ses mains dans les siennes, que la chaleur de son étreinte diffuse une douce flagrance dans son corps fiévreux, il redevient cet adolescent qui parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard avec ses amis les Maraudeurs, ce jeune homme maigre et trop sage qui célébrait le mariage de son meilleur ami, cet homme qui retrouvait le chemin de la dignité en enseignant, en revenant dans le monde des vivants, en devenant un héros puis en tombant amoureux. Désespérément amoureux.

Alors qu'importe si son avenir reste incertain, si le danger plane sur leur bonheur.

Aujourd'hui, il est un homme heureux et rien ne doit assombrir cette journée de fête. Même si le masque risque de craquer par une nuit d'horreur. Même si son corps serait tenté de le trahir comme il l'a déjà fait. Même si ses yeux ne reconnaissent plus la femme qu'il aime, son cœur sera toujours pour elle.

Aujourd'hui, the show must go on…


	2. Aucune indulgence

**Et voilà, un nouveau défi relevé et pas très sympa celui-là, je dois bien l'avouer ! Pitié, pitié, ne tirez pas sur le pianiste, c'est juste une idée qui m'a traversée l'esprit dans un moment d'égarement !**

**Disclaimer : Je ne peux pas gagner de sous avec les persos de JKR, mais je peux au moinsespérer vos reviews :) **

* * *

**Titre : Aucune indulgence**

**Pairing : Voldemort / Harry**

**Rating : PG**

**Nombres de mots : 200**

- Aucune indulgence ! Tue-le…

- Vraiment mon jeune ami ? Ce garçon n'était-il pas avec toi à Poudlard ?

Un éclat étrange traverse son regard vert puis un rictus méprisant étire ses lèvres. Ses épaules se raidissent et sa haute silhouette mince et nerveuse se fige.

- Tu le sais bien, Tom ! Ne me fais pas l'insulte de ne pas le reconnaitre, même s'il est bien amoché ! Drago Malefoy ! Digne Serpentard qui se serait damné pour le titre d'héritier de Salazar !

- Et tu désires sa mort parce qu'il cherchait à te nuire à Poudlard ? Tu as la rancune tenace, mon beau !

Les yeux si verts d'Harry se fixent sur ceux si rouges de Voldemort et se teintent d'une lueur rieuse.

- Tom, tu as exterminé sans aucune pitié tous ceux qui se sont dressés contre toi !

- Certes, parce qu'ils contestaient mon autorité. Mais lui, ce n'est que vengeance…

- Détrompe-toi. Je ne supporte pas l'incompétence. Il a refusé de tuer Dumbledore et je ne tolère pas la faiblesse. Tue-le…

Le visage de Voldemort s'éclaire d'une joie malsaine puis il se tourne vers la forme sanguinolente qui git à ses pieds.

- Tu as raison, Harry. Aucune indulgence. AVADA KEDAVRA !


End file.
